Run Devil Run
by MegamiTenchi
Summary: **Full story moved to Gossip-fic archive.** Dark Victorian. Chuck always gets what he wants. Always. A man with a goal is dangerous; Chuck Bass with a goal is sadistic. **Rated MA for severely dark language, psychological, emotional, physical, and erotic content.**
1. Do It Right: Prologue

Run Devil Run

**AN: I intend for this story to be super dark, rather twisted, manipulative, and contain incredibly graphic sexual content. If you are looking for supremely happy endings and warm fuzzy romance, this is not it, and this is your warning. This is very different from my other stories, and I apologize, but only a little. I blame it chiefly on Chuck. Audiophiles see end note for playlist.**

Do It Right  
Prologue

It stung.

He recalled the time when he tormented a hornet he captured; in its last, vain struggle against him, stabbing its stinger into his finger. It burned, even bled a little, turn red and swollen; like her lips.

He was practically a man at 14 years, and this little girl had stung him. Perhaps it was disgust, or maybe horror, but Chuck left the room, skipping dinner in the nursery that night. Torn between man and boy, he took his cue from his father to turn into ice, rather than the temptation to drag her across the nursery by her tightly wound curls.

Even in their earliest years, women could be real bitches.

~Run~

Five years later, Chuck is trapped in the countryside with his mates, who are in full courtship mode. He cared so little for this societal dance, he sated his needs with the use of his ever growing bank account, and that included women.

At least there was fresh air in the country. Taking long, rambling walks, he had discovered a stream that pooled into a luscious pond. His feet carried him there without thought, his mind unfocused, floating from one notion to another. Then he heard a peculiar splash as he approached his pond. Carefully, secretly, he spied what he imagined must be Eden.

"Dorota, did you remember my thrice milled French soap?" The maid proffered the soap before returning to her novel, guarding the maiden's clothing.

Well cloaked in foliage, Chuck simply stared, his blood pulsing hard, engorging his arousal.

Naked. Palest white skin- ivory? No, creamy, milky white. A riot of caramel, chestnut, and deep brown hair pulled up haphazardly with ribbon, some tendrils loose, teasing at her neck, a few reaching down to her shoulders. She splashed waves of water onto her body, as she stood not quite waist deep in the pond. He could see her sweet derrière, and as she wetted her skin, she turned, showing him the round orbs of her breasts; the cold water turning soft, pink nipples to tight mauve buds, making his hands hot and his fingers twitch. Full, pert, red lips pursed as she worked the soap against her skin. The deep yellow soap made only the tiniest bubbles, turning to deep cream on her white skin, it was all Chuck could do not to moan aloud as gravity dragged the liquid down to run and drip off of her. Upon completing the bathing of her skin, she reached up with her long fingers and released her hair from its binding. Lowering herself further into the water, she closed her eyes and dipped her head back, the arc of her neck and the slight part of her tumid lips made Chuck lick his lips with desire. Lifting her head, her hair now blackened by the water dripping from it, she retrieved an intricate silver and ivory comb from her maid. Perching on a rock to dry in the sun, she set to work the comb through the mass of dark hair. Exhibiting a patience no one- not even Chuck, knew he had, he watched her until she was once again dressed and disappeared into the woods. Circling the pool of water, he discovered the ornate comb had been forgotten and he quickly ferreted the item away.

He did not know her name, he saw her not at any of their country gatherings, nor again in the forest. Sometimes he saw her in the darkness of night, as he lay awake in bed, other times he imagined his woman of the moment was her, if he squinted his eyes enough.

~Devil~

Blair sat bathed in sunlight, sweetly stirring her tea. Georgina sat to her right, wailing as politely as one could during calling hours. Georgina's parents had discovered her inappropriate attentions from one of the servant boys, and were promptly sending her to a convent in the countryside. What the poor girl did not know, was that it was Blair who set it all in motion. Was it because she could? Was it out of annoyance? Boredom? Blair did not care enough to know, but was satisfied to have one more goal accomplished. She picked up a plate of biscuits, "Madeline?"

The season was just starting, and there was so much more work to be done.

~Run~

A deeply tanned man stepped off the train in Victoria Station; he still wore the white linen suit from his travels, topped off with a finely made Panama hat and an elaborate mahogany cane. After several years abroad, no one who saw him that day at the station need wonder if he were happy to be home in London. Chuck Bass is back in town.

**AN: Say goodbye to the light, it's going to start getting a lot darker out...**

**See my profile for links to Run Devil Run artwork by the very talented The Very Last Valkyrie!**

**Audiophiles may be interested in the playlist I listened to while writing this story. Songs not in English are available with translations on YouTube for the curious.  
****Story and chapter titles taken from Girl's Generation (SNSD) - Run Devil Run  
****Koda Kumi – But  
****The Smashing Pumpkins – Ava Adore, FOL, Where Boys Fear to Tread,  
****The Prodigy – Breathe, Smack My B-tch Up  
****TohoShinKi (TVXQ/DBSK) featuring BoA and the Trax – Triangle  
****The Pussycat Dolls – Buttons  
****Miss A. – Bad Girl, Good Girl, Breathe  
****Brown Eyed Girls – Abracadabra  
****f(x) – Nu ABO  
****Lunatic Calm – Leave You Far Behind  
****BoA – Eat You Up, Hurricane Venus  
****The Hives – Hate to Say I Told You So**


	2. Curiosity Rather Than Love

Curiosity Rather Than Love

~Run~

Blair swept into Chiswick House all sparkle and shimmer. Her bright white gown a testament to her innocence, crystal pins worked into her upswept hair; her dark eyes and pluming fan of feathers the only slight indications of her predilection for a coquettish nature. She paid her respects to the host and hostess and elegantly slipped towards the ballroom floor, a predator amongst oh so many prey. She succinctly selected her first dance partner, luring him in, and allowing him to take her to the floor for the first dance of the evening.

Chuck arrived not a great deal of time later. His finely tailored suit hugged his hard edges, his dark eyes holding a glimmer of mischief. Old friends greeted him in the ballroom, as they collectively surveyed tonight's offerings. He was laughing at a joke when he suddenly held the flute of champagne in his hand a little tighter. Floating across the floor was _her_. After four years, he had quietly doubted himself if such a memory was not a hallucination. But no, here his Goddess was before him, Diana in her orb, descended from the heavens. Chuck watched her quietly for long moments before at last querying, "Does anyone know who that it?" with a nod of his head.

Carter Baizen was the first to respond, "We forgot how long you had been gone, Bass!" Already two sheets to the wind, Carter sloshed his scotch in her direction, "That minx is Blair Waldorf. Would you like… an introduction?" Carter smirked.

"No." Chuck declined, "Not at this time, thanks." He wanted to watch her more. The sight of her- being in the same space with her, made his blood boil. His observations led him to conclude she was a flirt, a coquette of the first degree. She enjoyed a good game, and he would give her one, one that she would lose, and he would wipe that perk smile off her lips with supreme satisfaction.

Chuck worked his way to stand near her, eavesdropping on the conversation she was having behind her fan.

"I want to crush _her_." Blair said to her companion.

"What has Jenny ever done to you?"

"Her existence is the problem, not what she did or did not do." Blair huffed.

"Any plans?"

"Not yet, but I want her off this island for good when I am through with her."

"I heard about Georgina; I can't believe you did that." The companion shook her head.

"It had to be done; it was disgusting. And honestly, that loathsome servant she loved so much broke my favorite fan." Blair looked thoroughly indignant.

Chuck smirked at the unexpected darkness of the vision before him. She had exposed her game. Now Chuck sought an introduction from a less inebriated, more polite friend.

"Ms. Waldorf, I must tell you how excellent you look this evening." His friend Nate, with the silver tongue, dripped the compliment like honey. Blair curtseyed, lowering her eyes, slowly waving her fan as she did so. Rising, she lifted her eyes, glimmering, black irises ringed in deep brown, her mouth set in the most teasing smile. "Chit." Chuck thought, and imagined slamming her against the wall and making her moan.

"Ms. Waldorf, please allow me to introduce a long lost friend, Mr. Charles Bass, who has been abroad these past few years."

"Mr. Bass, a pleasure." She proffered her gloved hand; taking it he bowed and kissed it. The action itself was unremarkable, gloved hand in gloved hand, but he gave her a smirk, and the look in his eyes made her pause a moment- he could see it. He would not ask her to dance; that would be too easy.

"Tell me Mr. Bass of your travels? I have not had such wide experiences of the world."

So he would talk awhile. But only just long enough.

"Only so much can be learned in the hallowed halls of our colleges. I felt the true completion of my education was to go out and see what the world holds. I visited our colonies across the world, as well as America and the Orient. It is amazing how exceeding different we can behave; the ideas of correctness and acceptability, yet human nature, at our core, we all have the same weaknesses. If I might beg forgiveness, I must pay respects to Mr. Humphrey and his daughter." A curt bow, and Chuck was gone. Blair was perfectly incensed.

~Devil~

Chuck walked into the Waldorf parlor, his usual darkness punctuated with the streak of purple silk of his necktie. Blair was all smiles as she offered her hand to him; they bowed and curtseyed in perfect sync. His lips brushed her gloved hand, his mind loathing the fabric incasing that hand; that milky white hand that he wanted on his body, against him, feeling the throbbing of his blood under his hot skin.

He took the seat she offered, not next to her, but near enough, "Have you resettled comfortably, Mr. Bass?" She twittered.

"Suitably well. Enough with the niceties, however, you have a game to play, and I can help." Chuck cut to the quick of it.

Blair's eyes went from warm to cold, "Whatever could you mean, sir?"

"You have a target to destroy, and I as well could benefit from the action, therefore I offer my help."

"Go on."

"You want Ms. Humphrey gone from this isle, I could make it happen. There would be gains for me if the family was to leave London." It was not entirely true what he was saying; Chuck could not give a toss about the Humphrey family.

"But what if I were to destroy her first? What would my reward be?"

"Jenny would be gone, what other pleasure do you seek?" _Just a little further_ he thought.

"My fan is in a state of woeful disrepair. I imagine you must have some splendid ones from your travels?"

"Indeed, just for bribes such as these in fact."

"I want them all."

In his mind Chuck scoffed a little, but his prize was even more valuable, "Deal. If I should win, I want you."

"You want… me?" Blair faltered a little, "Whatever do you mean with such a statement?"

"I want you. That is all. Are you so uncertain of your skill?" He challenged her as a distraction.

"Certainly not! Just…." She paused, nervous and she looked over at him. Chuck feigned a look of absolute boredom, as though he made much riskier, more important, decisions everyday.

"Deal." She threw at him.

~Run~

**AN: An enticing chapter, but do not be fooled, the game is set; the darkness is coming. **


	3. Fooled the Entire Time

~Run~

Blair fretted that evening; until now, destroying Jenny Humphrey was a goal, but had no urgency. She had not devised her strategy, nor done her research. To run her out of town permanently, Blair's plan had to be perfect. If not…. the vague terms of the agreement made her stomach roll. Whatever could he mean? "He wants me?" Blair pondered, "That could mean any number of things, some more agreeable than others." She shook the thoughts from her head- she had to focus.

Chuck was smug with satisfaction. A perfect play. The game was set, and he already had a plan. And Ms. Waldorf, he knew he was right about her. He could turn her into his perfect woman, at least more so than any other with whom he had played. Her purity was an added bonus, its naivety a light he looked forward to corrupting thoroughly. A process he would soon relish, after this short- very short game.

~Devil~

The ease at which the take down was arranged, Chuck knew Blair had no chance of winning. Tea with Ms. Humphrey was all it would take. There he sat, all charm and kindness. He reached for a biscuit, passing over her teacup, _plop_. Opium laced tea. Earlier he bribed a maidservant to plant drugs in the girls' room. By the end of tea, Jenny was high and Chuck handed her over to her father, voicing his concern and subtly suggesting her possessions be looked over.

As a proper gentleman, Chuck called the next day. Mr. Humphrey was outraged, as he politely alluded to his daughter being 'troubled' and that he was to take his daughter to France, where he had some extended family living. Checkmate.

The following day, word reached Blair while calling on friends. Her white skin turned nearly translucent. She returned home, her heartbeat deafening in her ears. She entered the front door, checking the parlor- no one there. She ascended but a few steps before her father opened his study door behind her, "Blair! There you are. I knew you were always a secretive child, but truly my girl, I am so proud of you; I had no idea!"

She dropped from the stairs into her father's embrace, unseeing from his all encompassing embrace, unaware as to whatever was going on. After a long pause, her father released her, and she saw.

She saw Charles Bass standing behind her father, smiling. She never knew how much money he spent in acquiring her, but it had to have been a pretty sum for her parents to be so obliging that they never once looked back.

~Run~

The following evening was pitch dark, as Blair was loaded into the carriage. She had no doubt she was beautiful enough as she entered an indistinguishable church. The gleam in his eyes as she stood before him at the alter made her mouth dry. "He wanted me." She thought, "He wanted all of me." The ring he gave her that night was stunning, but the sight of it made Blair ill. He said not a word to her, after the ceremony, in the carriage, as they arrived at his residence.

Chuck had no doubt she was angry- he wanted her to be. But the next few days were critical, and he must be careful, so very, very careful. His future happiness quite depended on it.

A ladies' maid, French, she noticed, escorted her to her suite. It adjoined _his_, but this was her room. No locks, she noticed first. The room was disquietingly perfect, almost as though it was made for her. The maid helped her undress and put on her nightgown before Blair excused her. She hugged herself tight, her head spinning from so many emotions. Setting at the vanity, she thought to brush her hair to calm her nerves.

Blair froze, staring at the arrangement of brushes, combs, jars, and bottles on the vanity. Her comb. Her comb from so many years ago, she gasped. Dorota had left it behind…she strained to remember the details- the countryside, the pond. How? Did he know it was hers? She sneered at the thought, of course he did. Suddenly Blair felt the room close in on her, her eyesight weakened, it was hard to breath: she felt trapped.

Blair screamed, out of rage, fear, she screamed at the unknown before her. She collapsed in bed, sobbing heavily, her body taunt at the thought that he would come for her tonight. She sobbed, and sobbed.

* * *

**This story only truly begins here. Because of unforeseen complications- ah, the folly of being a new writer, the remaining ten chapters have been moved to the Gossip-fic Archive. If you are new to this story, please do not take my warnings lightly. This goes well beyond the bounds of other dark stories out there. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, *please* stop reading. I do not write this as a 'challenge' I write this because upsetting people was not my goal in writing this dark tale deprived of love. Easiest ways to find the full copy is Google "MegamiTenchi Run Devil Run" or head over to gossipfic (dot) net and add: viewstory (dot) php?sid=259**


End file.
